The Seven Come Together
by peacelight
Summary: this is my version of how mark of Athena would go. It has more to do with them preparing the quest, choosing a leader, working together and convincing the gods to help them, battling some of the giants, my first attempt at fanfic all characters belong to rick riordan (Not best work)
1. Chapter 1 Percy

Percy POV

The camp had come all dressed in their camp t-shirts with added armor, not enough to say were going to pulverize you but, enough to say if you want to fight were ready.

I was still dressed in a Togo, but I had taken of the purple cape, because I didn't want to offend Jason. It was on my arm though so he would know who replaced him.

I still had my camp half blood beads, I had checked my hair several times, because the truth was my heart was beating out of my chest, I was going to see Annabeth again and I couldn't wait.

Frank and Hazel stood right behind me with the rest of camp behind them.

We could see the ship it was docked. The Greeks my family, the people I would die for were coming; marching forward.

I was worried what they would think of me, why hadn't I looked for them, how I could have forgotten.

Plus Jason the praetor of Camp Jupiter was on that ship. I was wondering what he would think about me stealing his job in little over a week of being at the camp.

That's when I saw her, she broke free from the crowd. She was moving forward in a quick walk, that's when my legs started going.

I was worried she would hit me for being gone so long, but I saw her beautiful grey eyes, and the long blond hair and in that moment I knew that I was complete.

"Hey seaweed brain" I had a feeling everyone could hear us. "Missed you wise girl" Then I kissed her, she kissed me back and I have got to say this was our second best kiss ever. Time seemed to slow down.

That's when the wolf whistles and cat calls from the Greeks started. I pulled a part. "Hey guys" I saw them all the faces of my family Travis, Clarisse, Jake and the rest of my old family. They all ran over in a collective group hug.

Then Clarisse hit me "You big idiot do you know how long we have been searching for you, messed things up for us" I laughed only Clarisse would be mad at me.

"Sorry it wasn't my choice. Um, so this is camp Jupiter." That's when a guy my age stepped forward, I knew instantly that was Jason Grace he has the same look as his father, the eyes.

He went towards his friends they embraced and said hello. It was the hardest for Reyna, because you could see the awkwardness.

I was still holding Annabeth's hand when I said "Why don't we all talk we have a lot to share." They nodded since there were so many extra people, we went to the field where the war games were held and they all sat down, Greeks on the left Romans on the left.

Annabeth whispered "Good luck, you can do it" then she sat down with her siblings me and Jason were the only ones left standing. We nodded at each other he noticed the cape. But he looked at me as if you want to go first so I nodded.

Standing in front of so many people it made me feel like I was back on Olympus. It's not a good feeling having twelve all power full beings debating whether or not to kill you but here goes nothing.

"So Hera/Juno wanted the camps to get together so that the seven greatest demigods would get together and fight Gaia, but she knew that the bad blood between the Romans and the Greeks may not let that happen. That made her decide to take two leaders for the camps and trade them. Jason here went to Camp half-blood right away to free Hera from her cage and build the Argo II along with convincing the Greeks to trust him. I have been asleep for the past seven months"

That shocked all the Greeks, but a girl from the Aphrodite cabin said "That explains why nothing was in the news about some kid terrorist" that got everyone laughing including me. The Romans looked confused, but I continued.

"Hera thought I would be too much of a distraction, I would try to find you and vice versa so she woke me up in and I quote Rome's hour of need so that I could gain your trust."

That's when Octavian joined the conversation "when did Juno say this?"

I looked at him and said "When I was coming back from Alaska I prayed to Hera that I would get her back for this she appeared in my dream and we talked."

Octavian looked pissed. But before he could continue I spoke. "So I think we should all focus on the prophecy seeing as it is our greatest problem. Jason"

"Hey guys I know what you're thinking but the Greeks are not our enemy at all. When I was lost and didn't know who I was they took me in no questions, they trusted me even when they found out I was Roman, and they will fight for you as much as me, if any one of you showed up at their camp they would take you in."

The roman expressions started to change. "I know you think there different, but they aren't that different, they fight as hard and as great, since you've seen Percy in action you should believe that."

A few chuckles came from that comment. "We have an enemy that is a way bigger threat. This time we will know when we are fighting side by side."

That's when the leaders from Camp Jupiter and Camp Half blood got up and nodded to their people "We are agree to keep the peace" they all said at once.

"So why don't we eat and the seven of the prophecy talk while Reyna sets up the rest of you guys" I thought that was a simple thing but everyone looked at me like I was crazy Octavian shouted over the crowd getting everyone's attention

"Who are the seven and how would you know"

"Easy the ones who went on the quest to save Hera Leo, Piper and Jason then the ones who unchained death me, Hazel and Frank. Hera told me the last one would be the one I trust the most in a fight".

I knew that wasn't what she said exactly but it was the only way to convince them that it was Annabeth.

"So that means it is for sure Annabeth." People nodded and all made their way with Reyna leading them. So I knew they would be in good hands.

Now it was time to see the seven demigods who I would be fighting with.


	2. Chapter 2 Piper

Pipers POV

Percy Jackson was just like the kids at camp half blood described; he was very good looking, but I still love Jason we've been dating and I know I'm in love.

I just don't know if he loves me as much as me I want to know how he feels. I want a love that was the kind that Percy and Annabeth have one that you could tell how much they love each other just by looking at them together.

Jason is staring at Percy, I think he wonders what it will be like to have a demigod as powerful as him for the first time ever.

The seven of the prophecy had gathered for the first time. The girl hazel looked like she was a strong fighter who has had a hard life.

Frank was different from what I thought he would be like being a son of the god of war. I expected him to be big, mean looking and smell like a locker room type, but he looked kind and caring.

"So what are we going to do now? I was curious how this was going to go.

Everyone was looking at Percy and Jason but they looked at each other waiting for the other to say something.

Hazel was the one to say something " we need to choose a leader for all other quests a leader is clear but not for this one and we can't let Octavian use his power"

Percy looked up " where is Rachael she would easily replace him since she is the oracle blessed by Apollo himself."

Hazel and frank looked very pleased "she is with the hunters she will arrive to tonight"

Leo jumped in "why don't we just pick who we want to lead the quest?"

"I think its obviously Jason he is the son of Zeus."

Everyone nodded but Percy and Jason.

Jason said "I think the leader is obvious." Percy nodded and said " I agree so all in favor of Jason" I was about to nod when Jason shot Percy a look like what I thought we were on the same page.

"No Percy; everyone will follow you, you have more experience than I do."

"Jason you were chooses by Hera the one god who really wants this quest, while she hates me, and another reason being that I have a bunch of god enemies but you being a son of Jupiter you have the favor of the gods and we need that."

Annabeth jumped in "Percy one thing your forgetting is that of all the gods most of them like you, plus some of them you've done favors for" I could tell she hated it when he put himself down.

The same way I did when Jason did that to himself. I mean really whats wrong with kids of the big three.

"Percy, Jason maybe we should decided what we are doing and then decide a leader." Frank volunteered.

That's when Percy spoke "I say we let the camp's decide that way it is fair or we ask Rachael what she thinks."

I said"that's a good idea. I don't know about you but I can't wait to hear all your stories. Why don't we go and join the others and eat."

It was time to get to know the people I would be risking my life with. If only those stuck of girls for all my old schools could see me now.

I was about to walk away when I saw Percy and Jason share a look they wanted to talk to each other.

It still scared me how easily I could read silent conversations between people.

Percy went to Annabeth and whispered something in her ear. Gave her a quick sweat peck on the lips and went towards Jason.

Jason said "We will catch up tell everyone we will be at the river bed we just wanna talk."

I thought that would be good, I could see those two become good friends or really big enemies. Fingers crossed because Superman just met Spider-man.

The walk to the grounds were the do there battle exercises was quick but when we got there the really trouble started. The guy named Octavian had a big screen in front of all the campers.

Hazel went straight up there because the screen was the camps security system and it was currently showing Percy and Jason walking in total silence to the riverbank.

Hazel was in front of Octavian and asked "What is this" while clenching her fist I could tell she didn't like this guy.

The skinny guy smirked "We as a camp felt that we need the truth for once and wanted to be included. And ever since some of the Vulcan kids installed this security system we thought we would just listen so we would be prepared."

I was now worried what were Percy and Jason going to say, they could start a huge panic worse they could fight and cause the camps to fight each other.


	3. Chapter 3 Jason

Jason POV

So this was Percy Jackson he looked just like the pictures, I could sense the power, but it felt odd like the sea wasn't a friend.

Speaking of friends it was interesting to see everyone, especially Reyna we had something once, but I knew that I was in love with Piper I just couldn't tell her.

"So your Thalia's brother?" I nodded.

Percy looked at me for a minute then said "I can see the family resemblance between all three of you guys". Wait three?

"What do you mean?" He was smiling looking at the river then he said; "it's in the eyes you and your sister have your dad's eyes, the ones full of electricity."

This was the first time ever someone talked about my dad. Thalia never talked about him.

"You've meet my dad." he nodded "a few times."

I knew we should be talking about the end of the world, but I wanted to know something about my dad.

"What's he like?"

Percy looked uncomfortable "maybe you should ask your sister."

Why won't anyone tell me about him. I know he may not be the nicest God but both Thalia and Percy have risked their lives for him, but they still won't talk about him.

"She won't tell me and why won't you I mean what did he do?"

"Nothing" I knew that was a lie, but he kept talking'; "It's just I'm a son of Poseidon, he doesn't like me on principle. My relationship with him hasn't been the best, but I guess I could tell you my impression; he is a powerful god for sure, he likes to be right and um.. he does care about his children, if you really need him then he will be there like all gods" I guess that was comforting.

"But why do you guys not get along; you basically saved Olympus."

He smiled "that's the problem I was right while the Olympians were fighting the diversion, we all were fighting the real threat at first they were grateful, but afterward they grew resentful. Zeus wants to prove that they don't need demigods, that they can fight their own battles not let their kids do it for them."

My dad can't think like that can he but then again he did close Olympus

"I'm sure he will change his mind because we will change it when we prove that we are a family".

He looked at me as if he was trying not to hurt my feelings " well then how are we going to change his mind?" I wanted Percy to believe me because otherwise I had no idea what to do.

He has been a part of Gods lives he know them "you are Jason. This is your quest you can change his mind while I will in his mind always be the one who insulted his gifts."

Mmh I always wondered if I would lead this quest until I heard all about the things Percy had done I thought I had a tough life but wow.

I don't get him at all this is shot at being even greater then he already is he would be the ultimate demigod.

"Why don't you want to lead the quest you have way more experience fighting powerful things I mean I thought one titan was hard but Kronos is the ultimate test." he smiled.

"That's just it I have survived one prophecy I made it to sixteen against all odds, but what makes you think my luck will hold, you on the other hand have a shot so when I die you can finish this off."

Wow he doesn't sound afraid or resentful of dying he said it as if he thought about it a lot and was ok with it.

"Percy I just meet you but really do you think anyone will let you die that easily have the past seven months shown you anything it's that your friends have your back" he smiled and started to make the water move.

"Yah but you're the son of Zeus or Jupiter which makes you the obvious choose plus you've had seven months to prepare" urg I hate that people think I deserve things just because of my dad people think I deserve special treatment or else my dad will smite them or something.

"It doesn't matter who my dad is you should get that better the anyone" he laughed "but you get use to it you can't change it even though your related to annoying sensitive lightning carrying jerk."

Wow I had never heard people talk about a god like that but Percy said as if he was describing an annoying relative.

I couldn't help but laugh until the flash of lightning almost hit us.


	4. Chapter 4 Jason

Jason POV

In a second Percy had a twenty foot tall water tornado, he unleashed but it wasn't a god it was my sister who just got drenched.

Percy couldn't stop laughing. I was still confused. "Hey I didn't hit you!" Thalia yelled that's when I noticed all the hunters were standing around her trying not to laugh.

"Sorry but haha you did start it take is payback form our last fight remember." Percy said between laughs then he did something even more surprising he went and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're not dead Jackson" Thalia said even though they had tried to kill each other.

They obviously had an easy and friendship I still awkward around Thalia even after seven months.

"Hey Thalia" she always smiled at me as if I was dream.

"Percy Rachael has gone to the Apollo alter she said that she must get in touch with him." he nodded.

Then she said" now we are going to go to Rome and scout maybe see if we find Nico, nobody knew he was gone seeing as he is always in the underworld. but don't worry we all fight together one more time"

I don't know what time she was talking about but Percy looked better.

"Maybe we should go to the underworld "did he just say that as if it is no big deal.

"Percy if he was in the underworld Hades wouldn't be worried"

"Hey will you tell us what you find in Rome?" I asked Thalia it could be useful info, because I didn't mention to Percy that all we really did was make the ship.

I kind of wanted to impress him because the quests of Percy Jackson were well known at Camp Half blood and I wanted to measure up.

Thalia nodded. "Of course little brother."

"Percy what if it was Zeus who shot the lightning bolt?"

I was curious because I knew that Percy had fought and beaten two gods already it made him a legend at camp half blood.

Percy looked at Thalia and laughed. "Make the wave 60 feet tall" Thalia just nodded.

I had a feeling they had talked about this before. I just nodded.

"How are you two alive" then I realized it was luck.

Percy started to walk back towards the field where everyone was.

It gave me time alone with Thalia because the rest of the hunters had just left.

"Do you have to leave already?"

She looked as if she was deep in thought and said with a smile "I can catch up with the hunters in a day so it's fine I want to meet your friends"

I didn't want to tell her but I was unbelievably happy she was staying.

It felt nice to have a family.

As we went back to the field I saw the screen the Vulcan security system I was the star attraction.

Octavian was standing in front of everyone saying "Percy a Greek is a threat he is an enemy to the gods you heard it yourself, the Greeks aren't our friends"


	5. Chapter 5 Frank

Frank POV

I thought the camps were going to pull out there swords and start a demigod version of the civil war, but Percy got up and started to talk.

"You think I'm the enemy of the gods, I can guarantee that I'm not because if I was the gods would have lost the war"

Octavian then said "are really that arrogant to believe you have that much power Graeacus."

That's when Annabeth stepped up and said " have you ever heard the of the great prophecy, that was Percy choice, he could have killed the Orpheus and sacrificed Olympus and he could have joined Kronos and let him into Olympus!"

Everyone was in awe to tell the truth so was I who would have thought that Percy had that much power.

That's when I remembered what my dad told me and yelled over the countless conversations that were going on about the new news.

"Percy was offered immortality by the gods for his services during the titan war! The Greeks are our friends but Octavian only works for one person himself he would betray anyone to get ahead and we all know it!" everyone gasped at my big reveal.

I immediately regretted my words because the look on the Greeks face made it clear they aren't to be trusted.

"Quiet everyone we must get along the gods kept us apart but no matter what we fight for the same thing the lasting impression of or society's we can work together" Percy said and then looked to Jason.

He got up and said "the Romans will stay to protect this camp but seeing as camp half blood is the one camp closer to the Olympians are currently and it is as important it must be defended, we will drop off the Greeks and go to Rome my sister and her hunters will scout it out and then we will march to the doors of death together as friends as one unstoppable force like if Godzilla and hulk teamed up!"

That got a bunch of laughs.

But Percy looked proud and relieved.

Part of me wondered if that was because Percy was sure that Jason could lead us to victory because when Percy talked about dying it got me worried but who could kill him he is like invincible.

"Hey why don't we do some one on one challenges" Reyna said I think to get some order back to camp and welcome our new Greek friends.

There were cheers while Octavian just stood there as if his world just crashed he lost when it came to speech's and tricking people into believing him. His world must be up side down.

One of the best things about camp Jupiter was when the arena came up a Vulcan kid had designed it and the stands are comfortable.

Thalia was looking at Percy and he was looking at her.

But I was just lost like always.

Reyna shouted "any challenges"

The camp goes quiet as always waiting for the first person to step up.

Percy said "hey Thalia I want a rematch this time the oracle won't interrupt."

I wasn't sure what he was talking about but she stepped forward "you're on Jackson"

Some Greek shouted "nooo last you would have destroyed the camp" they looked at each other and Thalia said "we won't destroy anything promise or at least we will try not too"

The Romans looked happy this was shaping up to be a great fight but the Greeks looked nervous like they were waiting for the world to break.

They both stepped forward.

Percy had his sword and Thalia had her blade and a scary shield it looked like Lindsey Lohan without make up on.

Then all Hades broke loose Thalia summoned lightning at the same time Percy summoned a cyclone of water.

People gasped I couldn't keep my eyes of them.

I had never seen demigods fight each other like that they seemed not to be the children of gods but gods themselves.

The cyclone and the lightning crashed into each other blocking our views of the two for a seconds and then you see Percy charging towards Thalia.

There blades met they meet blow for blow for a few minutes the skill was unbelievable.

Then Thalia summoned wind spirits and Percy smirked even though it looked like he was going to be blown away.

I thought maybe he had been duck taped to the floor.

For a split second Percy closed his eyes and then it was like Alaska all over again Percy was his own personal hurricane.

I wish I could do that it would be awesome.

Thalia and Percy were both absorbed by it.

When it finally stopped I was worried I was crossing my fingers like the rest of the camps hoping they were ok.

But when you finally see them the two were talking with each other Thalia shock Percy's hand as if it was no big deal.

Then something else happened that shocked me and let me tell there is only so much a person can take a girl runs onto the field.

Percy and Thalia went from smiling to frowns in seconds. They looked like someone had just stolen Christmas.


	6. Chapter 6 Percy

Percy POV

I thought seeing Rachel would make me happy I should've expecting bad news seeing as that's her specialty.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Rachael while Thalia looked like she was trying to solve a really annoying math problem.

"Yup sorry Percy but its true straight from Apollo." I nodded in terms of bad news this isn't the worst news I've gotten.

"Is it just me she is after, because I was under the impression she wanted to use me" I looked around and realized everyone was listening to this conversation.

Annabeth looked at me and said "who wants you, what's going on?" ohh no Annabeth was looking mad.

"Um you know how Gaea has this plan well um last time we spoke she made it clear she wanted me alive to use me as a pawn, because you know everyone always thinks they can use me."

She nodded. And everyone else was staring at me. "so she wants you alive what's the big deal?"

"Rachael had a premonition about me. Seems that Gaea is pissed about the other sons I've apparently taken out and she's looking for some payback."

That look was not a happy one. "What she going to do."

"Um well she was waiting till camp half blood left to meet up with camp Jupiter she plans to completely incinerate camp half blood and cover New York with a plague of monsters."

Clarisse shouted over the crowd "She does know what you were like the last time someone tried to take over New York right." Some people from camp half blood started to relax.

Jake from camp half blood said "So how soon do you want to leave?"

Jason who had been absorbing everything that was going on spoke for the first time "why does she want to get even with you is because of Kronos?"

"Rachael want to explain" she nodded "the feeling I had was that camp half blood and Percy were linked I then had the urge to talk to Apollo who informed me that seeing as the giant king has awake he wants to feel like he is calling the shots so attack Jason's oldest home for revenge."

The news made Jason look very hurt.

Rachael continued "He then heard of Percy success in the titan war all the titans he defeated the number of times he fought Kronos he wondered why he wasn't punished and after this he proved that no giant scares him not even the one that would be hardest for him to fight."

That got people to look at me closely Reyna interrupted "wait what does she mean titans as in plural" instead of looking at Rachael she was looking at me so I answered.

"I may have had a run in with Atlas and another one with bob" People started at that one and Thalia laughed "just because you named him that doesn't mean it's his name." "Well I can't remember seeing as it was the river of forgetfulness" Even at the worst times me and Thalia can laugh especially about the super powerful titian Bob.

People were looking at as if we were nuts so I explained.

"We were in the underworld and I tackled a titan into the river Lethe and he forgot everything and he asked for his name and I said bob. Oh and then there was Helios father me and Grover took out I caused the hurricane to surround him and Grover asked the forest spirits to absorb him. That's it"

Rachael then continued on "he wants to avenge the titian and his brother in a way of saying that this time around you Greeks won't be enough to stop our armies Apollo has been having these visions since you were awakened and has relayed them to me."

I only had one question "she wants to use me so why would she allow this"

Annabeth answered that "she is manipulating him the same way she did Kronos convincing him he is the leader so that he will do her dirty work while she rests. He has to believe he's in charge and we both know how she will try to use you"

Of course. I should have guessed in the first place but then again I didn't have my memory last time we talked.

"Hey do you think we should be focused on our camp being attacked here." Clarisse shouted distracting me from my train of thought.

I looked around if we all left it would leave one camp vulnerable.

But then realizing I should wait for Jason to take the lead.

"Percy this is your call this seems personal" Jason said like he was answering the question in my head.

"After such a crushing of their army here they won't be able to bring that many to New York plus us Greeks own that city and they won't be able to penetrate camp half bloods defences easily so I say the Greeks and the seven go back the Romans protect this camp, How long to get back"

Leo shouted "it took us a couple days"

"Would it be faster over sea as it is a ship?"

"Oh Hades yah, my baby will decimate if we go through rivers and only in the air when we have to we will be in New York in a day and half. This ship kicks ass."

"SO what are we waiting for." I said.

"Let's show this king that he can't mess with our city and get away with it."


	7. Chapter 7 Leo

Unfortunately I could not summon food out of thin air, but I could find berries, and fish without effort. Cooking was a breeze to, he just had to visualize what he wanted and his magic took care of the rest.

"You are coming on every hunting and fishing trip from now on." Arthur exclaimed; Merlin could track things better than any Knight. Camelot's feasts would be even more spectacular now.

Merlin sighed; he hated hunting. It just seemed cruel; killing helpless creatures. He had enough killing to last him a life time.

"This is fantastic Merlin." Gwen thought out loud, as she ate the fish. Merlin smiled at her. He was wondering about all the times he could have told his friends the truth. How things could have been different? Arthur wasn't the only one who wondered. Merlin had always been afraid of walking on this earth alone, searching for approval, and acceptance. It was amazing how one conversation could change everything.

Everyone ate in silence. Merlin's throat was sore from all the talking, and the crying over his friend Kilgharrah. He knew that it was his time, but it still hurt. Merlin had wondered if he really was destined to walk the earth alone. Now it seemed like that it was no longer the case.

As he ate the last of his fish, Merlin decided to stretch. He got up and walked over to the lake. It really was beautiful, he had a feeling that the beauty of the lake would last for centuries.

"Merlin" Leon asked "would you like to continue your tale?"

It was strange, but Merlin realized that the knights were being a lot more respectful towards him. It was too strange. Merlin would never admit it, but he really enjoyed his carefree interactions with the knights. There was no pressure.

"Sure" Merlin said as he took a sip of water and collected his thoughts.

"How about, why the sword got from the lake to the rock?" Arthur asked.

"Well are you sure you want to skip ahead Sire" Merlin stated.

Gwen sighed; she knew when the two were about to argue, "Merlin just start talking."

"Alright well, at this point I knew the dangers of magic, what Morgana would turn into, and what my life in Camelot would shape into." Merlin said; he thought back to those early years, things were so simple. He wished he hadn't taken it for granted.

"I saw Arthur begin to change into a man that I would happily serve."

"Merlin, I don't know what to say" Arthur stated in a humbled voice. All his life he had been told he was great, but no one had ever made him feel humbled; until Merlin that is.

"I said began to change, don't get ahead of yourself." Merlin joked; everyone laughed. It was such a Merlin thing to say.

"My first year in Camelot was filled with me learning about magic and about Arthur. I saw the lengths that Arthur would go to protect his kingdom. It was then that I knew that he truly was the once and future king."

"Would you like to fill us in on this historic moment" Gwaine chipped in.

"It wasn't a specific time." Merlin said "It was more a general observation."

"Huh?" Was the general response.

"I mean, for example, Arthur was willing to die for his kingdom, after he killed the unicorn." Merlin said.

"You killed a unicorn" Gwaine said, as if it was the most important take away.

Arthur sighed "I didn't know the consequences."

"He never does, he always leaves me to clean up the mess." Merlin complained.

"I never asked you too." Arthur pointed out.

"Well someone had too, and anyways a clot-pole like you would never take care of it." Merlin countered.

Percival was getting annoyed at this rate they would never get to the end of the story.

"Merlin, why don't you get back on topic?" Percival asked nicely.

Merlin nodded he was about to explain, but Arthur wasn't finished.

"And Merlin you seem to forget that I drank the poison that time." Arthur said in a huffed voice, Merlin wasn't the only one that could make sacrifices.

"That only happened because you didn't give me a chance." Merlin replied; Arthur had to mess up his plans by being a noble git.

"Either way I can clean up my own messes." Arthur countered.

No one mentioned that Merlin had just explained several instances where he fixed the problems.

"They are messes" Merlin clarified "in other words mistakes. Plus you almost jeopardized the entire future of the lands, when you almost died."

"SO you are angry because I wouldn't let you die for me," Arthur said. He couldn't win.

"I'm not angry, but my life would be easier if you stopped getting into life or death situations." Merlin said in exasperation.

"Boy's I believe Percival wanted to get back on point." Gwen stated out.

"I was getting back on point, but Arthur doesn't seem to care." Merlin mocked.

"Merlin!" Gwen shouted. Merlin sighed; he should stop.

The only one who seemed to be enjoying the conversation was Gwaine. He always thought that Merlin and Arthur were one amusing pair.

"We were arguing about the time that a unicorn appeared in Camelot." Merlin clarified.

"We got that much mate, Arthur being Arthur probably killed it for no reason." Gwaine stated.

"Hey!" Arthur shouted; but he was ignored.

"Yes he did, not knowing the consequences of killing such an innocent creature." Merlin said sadly.

"Was it really that bad?" Percival asked curiously.

Leon nodded; "It was a dark time for the people of Camelot."

Merlin spoke up "Camelot's entire grain crop died the day after the death."

"That was fast" Gwaine thought out loud in a light hearted voice "as curses go I mean."

No one laughed though.

"The next day the water turned into sand." Merlin stated. Gwen remembered this; it was horrible, people went hungry and thirsty. If she hadn't worked at the Castle she may too have died.

"Merlin why didn't you just undo the spell, or I don't know summon water?" Percival asked.

"I tried, but I didn't have enough power, Anhora, Keeper of the Unicorns, was much more powerful." Merlin stated; he couldn't beat everyone. At least not back then.

"Is he the one who cast the spell?" Leon asked; Arthur never really explained how things happened. Leon had come to the realization that it was mostly likely do to the fact that he didn't know how it happened. Merlin seemed to be the one doing everything.

"Yes and no, the curse could be stopped but Arthur would have to prove his worth" Merlin said. "If he failed any of the tests than all of Camelot would be doomed for ever."

"How is Camelot still standing then" Gwaine joked.

"Really Gwaine" Arthur moaned. Everyone else laughed.

"Just so you know Arthur failed one test" Merlin piped in. Arthur chucked a rock at Merlin, who easily deflected it.

Arthur kept wondering why he kept throwing rocks. Merlin could easily stop them. Arthur sighed; old habits were hard to break.

"I wasn't lying" Merlin stated. Arthur was not pleased though; he didn't want to discuss his failures.

"Seriously though, how is Camelot still standing?" Gwaine asked.

"Well, Arthur passed his first test; when he let a looter go. And Camelot's water returned" Merlin said; that made Arthur smile again.

"The next day, we came across the same looter, he was a thief." Merlin said. He looked towards Arthur silently asking him, if he wanted to tell the next part, Arthur nodded.

"I had believed he had stolen to feed his family. When I let him go I had defied my father's order to execute any and all looters. The looter than went on to question my ability to rule and my honour."

Everyone knew what Arthur would do next. He was always a hothead.

Merlin decided to quickly recap what happened "the looter did not stop until he had goaded Arthur into a fight. Which of course Arthur being one of, if not the best swords men in history, won. He killed the looter."

"I failed the test, the looter was Anhora, he told me that I was to prideful and that Camelot would suffer for it." There was clear regret in Arthur's voice. Everyone knew that Arthur cared for Camelot more than anything. He would die, suffer and bleed for his land and people. It was what made him a King that the Knights were willing to die for, it was also the reason Merlin had always stood by him; even when Arthur was being a prat.

Merlin decided to step in "when I realized that Arthur had failed, I knew it was my turn to try."

Arthur still couldn't believe that it was Merlin who dealt with his failures, not he himself.

"The rations were rotting, so I went to locate Anhora. He told me that there was nothing I could do. I begged him for another chance. It was only Arthur who could fix it. He had to go to the Labyrinth of Gedref where he would face one final test."

"So Arthur does come through." Gwaine thought. "You are so damn lucky Merlin has been bailing you out of trouble all these years."

Gwaine didn't realize but Arthur was already feeling incredibly guilty. He had no clue how to ever make it up to Merlin.

"Arthur and I headed off to find the Labyrinth." Merlin started, but Arthur interrupted.

"As I recall I went by myself and you followed me." Arthur pointed out. Merlin shrugged "you could have messed up your armor. I couldn't let that happen."

Everyone laughed.

"Oh right, out of curiosity Merlin how does it feel to be the one followed instead?" Arthur questioned.

Merlin thought for a moment "seeing as it had led to this conversation, it is amazing. You should have done this ages ago."

Arthur sighed; he couldn't seem to win ever.

"Any how back to the Labyrinth I thought it was a trap and tried to fight Anhora but he had too much power." Merlin said slightly embarrassed.

"How does it feel to lose Merlin?" Gwaine mocked.

"I was still an amateur, I'm sure if I fought him now, I would win" Merlin said hotly. He too had some ego.

"I was just teasing, sheesh" Gwaine said; secretly he was glad his friend was standing up for himself now.

"Great now Merlin is going to be even more insufferable." Arthur said in good humour.

"I can't be any worse than you." Merlin retorted.

Arthur decided to surprise everyone and get back on topic. This of course had nothing to do with the fact that he was a hero in the next part of the story.

"When I arrived at the center of the Labyrinth I saw that Merlin was tied up and that there were to goblets, one with poison the other was safe to drink."

Merlin was shocked that Arthur didn't argue back. "Sire, are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine, Merlin, just get on with the story" Arthur said in an exasperated tone.

Percival was waiting for Arthur to hurt Merlin in some way. It seemed as if Arthur was just going to ignore the insult. He too was now worried about his king.

"We could only drink for one goblet each, both had to be finished. In my usual wisdom; I figured out that we could pour both goblets into one, so we would not need to guess which one contains the poison."

"That is very clever Merlin" Leon stated.

"I was clever, Arthur wasn't though. He distracted me before I could drink the poison." Merlin said it in an annoyed tone. As if Arthur being noble was a huge inconvenience.

"I wasn't going to let you die for me." Arthur said; he never not once did he want Merlin to be hurt because of him.

"How is Arthur still alive?" Leon asked; wondering if he was ever going to get tired of that question.

"When Arthur collapsed I was freaking out. I had thought I had failed my destiny. I had thought my annoying friend had died" Merlin said; everyone understood how hard that must have been. "It was a good thing Arthur drank from the goblet; it was only a sleeping draught. But it showed that Arthur was willing to die to save me."

"I would do it again even if it was poison." Arthur said. Merlin smiled at his friend.

"That was the final test, seeing which one of you was dumb enough to die for the other?" Gwaine asked.

"No, the only way to repent for the death of such an innocent and pure creature is to show that the killer's heart is also pure, and kind. After Arthur drank the poison I was sure that he was going to be the best king that Camelot has ever seen." Merlin said.

Arthur was pleased at the compliment, but wondered if that meant Merlin thought he wasn't going to be a good king before that. Or if he had any doubts. He wasn't sure he deserved the praise. Merlin had risked so much for him, sacrificed so much. Could he or anyone else deserve that?

"Oh and the Unicorn is alive, when you passed the final test, it returned." Merlin said happily.

Arthur was glad; one death off his conscious. Gwaine, Leon, Percival and Gwen too were happy this meant that perhaps they too could see a unicorn. It sounded like a lovely, and breath taking creature.

They all took a moment to absorb the new information.

Merlin decided to tie everything back to the big picture. "My time in Camelot was easier in the earlier years. Many times I would only have to deal with simple acts of magic. But sometimes it would get complicated."

"We figured that out, Merlin" Arthur said laughingly.

"I want to tell you something, it is about a difficult subject" Merlin said carefully.

"Morgana?" Gwen guessed.

Merlin nodded. "I know that you think when she discovered magic, she was instantly evil."

"I didn't think that. But what she has done about her magic has been awful." Arthur said; no one disagreed.

"You know when you asked me, what was going on between the two of us?" Merlin asked rhetorically. It seemed like forever, Arthur had once wondered if Merlin was romantically involved with Morgana. Merlin did not want his friends to think that, he just wanted to explain why it seemed like it, to Arthur. Unfortunately Arthur didn't understand that.

"I thought the two of you were together, were you?" Arthur asked.

Merlin blushed. "Not like that, we had a connection. A bond that is as deep as one with any of you. I wanted to save her. I failed."

"You didn't force Morgana to make her choices." Gwen said.

"I didn't tell her the truth either." Merlin said sadly.

"Mate, you didn't tell us either, and none of us are trying to destroy the kingdom." Gwaine said; the Knights nodded.

Merlin decided he needed to explain better. "Morgana lived with a man who would kill her without hesitation if he found out the truth. I could have helped her feel less alone, but I didn't. Dealing with your own magic is scary. It is even harder for those of us who are powerful. The magic is so much stronger."

"Morgana was always that powerful?" Leon asked.

"She had the potential. Her visions were the key." Merlin said "anyhow one night Morgana told me what she thought of magic. She said she was not scared of who she was, and that she hoped that someday that magic would be seen as good. She wanted to be part of that future. I should have told her." Merlin's voice was breaking with such emotion.

"That is why she is fighting, right?" Leon asked. Wondering if that was her justifaction.

Merlin composed himself and nodded "she thinks she is going to bring magic back, but at the price of the…"Merlin wasn't sure what the right word was.

"Magic-less" Arthur said.

"Just remember that even though she is twisted and dark, Morgana tried to do the right thing at the beginning. She just…chose the wrong path. Something's are ingrained so deep in the fabric of time, nothing can change it." Merlin wasn't only thinking of Morgana, he was thinking of Mordred as well.

"Life must go on, Merlin you cannot live wondering if one decision would have changed everything." Arthur said in comfort.

"Now back to the original question; Destiny. When Arthur knighted you all destiny truly began. The future was beings shaped." Merlin said; the Knights all looked very pleased at this news.

"While you were fighting Morgana, I too was trying to defeat her. I have gotten close, but she is persistent enemy." Merlin said.

"Really Merlin, none of us had noticed." Leon joked; no one pointed it out, but Leon making jokes was almost as strange as Merlin having magic.

Merlin smiled slightly and continued "Albion could only be realized when the lands were at peace and magic was free. Everything else Arthur has accomplished. Camelot is a fair and equal land. The Knights represent nobility and honour, and the King will fight for his people."

The Knights slapped Arthur on the back. "I guess you aren't a complete screw up." Gwaine said.

Arthur wasn't sure what to say.

"Now to the question of how the sword got into the stone." Merlin started. "When the second undead army attacked Camelot, I knew I needed a weapon powerful enough to get me to the cup of life."

"This sword is really that powerful" Arthur asked; Merlin nodded. Arthur held his sword with even more reverence. It was truly an honour to wield it.

"I came to the lake and retrieved the sword when you were sleeping. After the battle, I knew that I had to hide it where no man could ever find and wield it. I found a stone, I placed the sword in it, until a time that you Arthur would be ready to wield it."

"Merlin, do magical beings know who you are?" Leon asked.

Leon really had a knack for good questions Merlin thought.

"Yes," Merlin said; this revelation made the Knights and Gwen feel a little disappointed. Merlin had a whole other world. "But I didn't tell them."

"Huh?"

"My name, Emyrs has been known for centuries. The Druids have always known who I am. And those possess great magic like, Gwaine's friend; the Diamiar the key to all knowledge."

Gwaine remembered that strange looking creature that had helped him. "That was who Morgana was hunting for in the mines; right? She is alright?" He asked.

"Yes, she wanted to know what Arthur's bane was. What the key to his defeat was." Merlin said.

Arthur was waiting for Merlin to tell him, he wasn't opening his mouth. Logically Arthur knew Merlin was just messing with him, but it wasn't funny. "What is it?!"

Merlin smiled "I got my opportunity to speak with the Diamiar and I was asked if I wanted to know anything. I chose not to ask."

"Why?" Leon asked incredulously. "Isn't that a great honour?"

"Yes, but I was afraid, I knew the burden of knowledge. Sometimes it can do more harm than good." Merlin said thinking again about Morgana and Mordred. "I did eventually ask her, she told me that it is Arthur himself."

Arthur was confused "wait am I supposedly going to kill myself?"

"No, but the key to your defeat is yourself. I cannot save you; your Knights cannot save you. It will be your decisions that led to your death or salvation." Merlin said wisely.

Gwen was worried; it seemed as if Merlin knew more than he was telling, but he did just warn everyone of knowing things that others shouldn't.

"I have one final question" Leon stated. Merlin nodded for him to continue "I understand that you could keep telling us of you adventures, I'm sure they are full of heroics and sacrifices."

"You have no idea, sometimes I would be gravely injured and still have to get up and save you all" Merlin said jokingly. But everyone knew that it was the truth. Merlin was one of a kind.

Leon smiled and continued "I have no doubt, but you said things are so engraved in time that nothing can change them, right?'

Merlin nodded, unsure where this was going.

"If that is true, then why not tell Arthur before, you are destined to protect him?"

Merlin understood where he was coming from; it was the question that would never leave his mind.

"I have considered telling you all at multiple times. Each time I thought of an excuse. I know of this world that I have the responsibility to build. No more like I have the responsibility to allow it

to be built, and if I chose the wrong time, than…. It would be my fault. I was always scared of interfering with destiny. Terrible things happen when you try to out smart the fates." Merlin said gravely.

"I think we will have to take you're word on that." Leon said; he understood better now, Merlin did try to do the right thing.

"Merlin why don't you give us a quick recap on the things you have done, and then you can tell us the rest at a later time. It is getting late." Arthur said.

"Sure, I fought Nimeuh, Edwin Muirden, the Sidhe, Tristan De Bois, Tauren; he tried to kill you and you're father, Kanen as you know. Um… then there was Odin and Myror, Kendrick, the troll, Hengist, Jonas, Aredian, Morgause, King Alined, Cendred; but Morgause killed him, Dagr, Goblins, Immortal Armies, Grunhilda, there was a Manticore, there was Lamia, and the" Merlin's voice was growing horse.

"That's just say a lot" Gwaine stated. Everyone nodded.

"I asked for a recap not a novel, which could take years to explain" Arthur said.

"Don't forget all the bandits, and other magical and non-magical threats" Merlin said while laughing.

"I guess I can't say you are lazy anymore?" Arthur moaned. Everyone burst out laughing.

"No you can't" Merlin said happily. He wasn't going to miss being called useless.

"I say that we head back to Camelot, apparently I have some uniting and freeing to do." Arthur said; it was getting dark. It was a long journey back.

Everyone got up, and began to walk away towards the horses that they left in the forest, but Merlin. He looked out at the lake. It was because his friend died, that he finally made peace with the lies. Arthur and his friends knew the truth.

Merlin would finally be able to tell them what to do, without having to lie. He would be able to prevent so much. Perhaps this would even help extend Arthur's life.

Who knows? Merlin saw his friends waiting for him, he ran and joined them. It was a new dawn for Camelot.

* * *

**This chapter was impossible to write. I had to repeat it three times. My computer kept crashing on me :(**

**I hope it is still a satisfying ending. Sometimes if you re write things it isn't as good. **

**I just wanted to let you all know, that i plan to write a sequel to this story. It will be about a alternate ending for Merlin. I was planning to keep it similar to the series finale, but my own twist, with a different result. It will probably be happier. I am not that cruel, unlike some writer's (hint hint Merlin creators/writers). I just need to write for a little while, it maybe a couple weeks, shorter if I have a spark of inspiration. I will try my hardest to be quick. I will let everyone know with one additional chapter with the name and summery of the sequel. **

**I wanted to thank every single person who reviewed, or followed this fic and Favorited it. It has been a blast to write it. **

**Happy Reading :) :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Percy

Percy POV

I jumped off the ship into the river. I needed to do this and seeing as Gaea wanted me dead no one would let me go and I have to see them.

I haven't seen her in almost seven months.

I got out of the river.

I needed to get a cab, because I was at least an hour away from my house and the subway wasn't an option.

I'm sure my mom would lend me the money to pay him.

As I was in my own world I didn't notice that I was getting some attention until I saw a Cyclopes charging at me.

I dodged just in time. Pulled out riptide and looked up to see 200 pounds of ugly roaring mad.

I ducked as the first fist flew. When the second one came I slashed. Making the Cyclopes shout out in pain. That's when I took the opportunity and I charged.

The Cyclopes went down and I stabbed it in the heart.

As it became dust I thought it was over then I turned to see ugly had some friends.

Great just my luck.

"Percy JACKSON you are ours dead or alive." The ugliest of them shouted as he laughed.

"We will be known and the group that eliminated the most annoying demigod in history."

"Really" I said "Because I see that you will be known as the ones oh wait no one will ever remember you"

Six against one not so bad right? Here goes nothing.

With that I ran at them, two of them were surprised and I landed solid blows. But then the others got into it. I was dodging blows left and right.

I needed a plan. Then I saw it, a fire hydrant. I felt the tugging sensation in my gut and BANG the water came out.

The New Yorkers who up until this point and been pretty oblivious to the commotion started to walk away. In true New York fashion they uttered many swear words.

Good to be home.

I channeled the water and pinned three of them down easily watching them turn into dust with the final blows from riptide.

The others had backed up.

I went towards the others. This time feeling a lot more confident. I jumped at the shortest of the three remaining and grabbed on.

The other two tried to come to his defense, which I wanted and I sliced and stabbed until I had watched all of them turn to dust.

I had to get out of here if there were more monsters in Manhattan I didn't want them to sense me.

I ran a few blocks and hailed a cab and gave them my mom's address.

As I looked out of at the streets something felt different as if it was almost the way it was when Kronos's army invaded Manhattan, but then again I was in New York to help defend camp half blood.

Thankfully the ride was uneventful.

I saw the familiar apartment and I wondered what it would be like seeing my mom.

There was thumping in my chest I just wanted to see her.

"Hey kid my money" I looked at the cabby and said "To seconds I need to get it be right back" I went to the door man. "Hey bill could you lend me money for the cab I will pay you back"

He looked surprised to see me. I forgot I had disappeared again.

He nodded and paid the cabby. I went into the elevator and took a few deep breaths. I was still fussing with my hair until I heard the ding.

I got out and walked towards the door. I realized I didn't have a key so I knocked.

When she opened the door I launched myself at her, she hugged me right back I don't know how long we stood there but it felt good.

"OM baby thank the gods your safe. I missed you so much" I could feel the worry and anxiety in her voice melting away.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know that Hera would ever do that." She nodded.

"Annabeth filled me in on your situation. Come on in I think it's a good time for blue cookies." I couldn't help but smile.

I walked in and felt like I was at home. "Where's Paul" I was so use to seeing him around it was weird that he wasn't here, plus I really missed him.

"Oh honey it's the last week of school he is teaching a class."

I nodded I would wait for him.

What I didn't realize was that all around the building monsters were gathering preparing to attack when I came out.

* * *

**i would love to have any feedback you have.**

**i will be posting as soon as i can**


	9. Chapter 9 Hazel

Hazel POV

We arrived at camp half blood and docked. Everybody was thinking about Percy. I can't believe he did that.

But Annabeth said he was probably visiting his mom. That random call in Alaska made a lot more sense now.

Most demigods don't know what it was like to have a family so I could imagine why he would want too.

When I saw the camp I was so surprised it was beautiful. It was like a summer camp a place that demigods could be happy, a home.

Not that I didn't love camp Jupiter but it was as much work as joy.

I kept looking around I saw fields of strawberries a canoe lake and rows of cabins.

Jason looked around and shouted over everyone's noise "prepare for attack Percy will be back soon."

Everyone looked spectacle seeing as last time he disappeared he didn't come back for 8 months

Jason came over and said "you should tunnel across the camp border and when the army comes collapse them"

He was smirking happy with this plan.

I could tell he wanted to save the camp seeing as Percy saved his home.

I went to the border and started to feel around. I knew I could start to tunnel around here.

As I worked the camp prepared.

Apollo cabin set up archery lines.

Hephaestus camp set up traps all along the borders.

People dressed and were in stations in twenty minutes even though camp Jupiter practiced I had never seen someone get ready this quickly it was as if they were used to people attacking their camp.

I went up to Jason it was so weird seeing him I thought he was gone for good.

"Hey Jason" he smiled at me "looks like you still have skills with tunnels"

He was still the same until Percy I thought he was the most endearing demigod I had ever met. But you knew by looking at him he was powerful.

"I've had practice so how are you?"

He stared into space for a minute and then said "this camp is worth saving camp Jupiter has done nothing compared to this camp they have defended it from Kronos himself along with Manhattan we can't let them down they've had far too many casualties already."

He always put all this pressure on himself he wanted to measure up to his dad.

"We will, look I know Percy he wouldn't have left for himself if he wasn't confident in the camps ability I mean look how prepared they are"

He nodded "Still we can't underestimate the enemy"

As we looked around we could tell the atmosphere had changed. The Greeks were not going to go down without a fight.


	10. Chapter 10 Percy

Percy POV

I was sitting with my mom with blue colored cookies laughing. It felt great to be with her again. I had only told her the bear minimum of what was happening.

"Mom I know this is going to be hard and since I won't be able to stay in New York for this battle it maybe the last time you see me for a while."

My mom softly smiled at me and said "Peruses Jackson I knew from the moment you were born that one day you would have to answer to a destiny far greater then any ordinary life, I had hoped that I would always have you in my life, but it's ok you are going to do great things be a true hero and you should always know that I love you and I am more proud of you than anything."

I didn't want to say goodbye but I needed to get to camp it felt like my heart was breaking and I was a kid again not wanting to let go of his mom. I went to her and hugged her wishing this moment could last.

Then I heard noise outside. "Is Paul going to be home soon?" She looked out the window and turned Percy "come look at this now."

I went to the window the entire building was surrounded. The only way I could get out was by air.

I was pacing around the apartment, and then I thought of a plan. "Mom tell Paul that I love him to and please please for me be happy."

I pulled a gold coin from my pocket and offered it to Iris.

"Hey Blackjack how long will it take you to get to my apartment?"

Blackjack smirked "I'll be there before you know it Boss" I smiled some things never changed.

"Jason it's me Percy" he looked around and shouted "Where are you!"

"Sorry for the disappearing act but no one would let me see my mom without it, anyways set a trap the monster army that is in Manhattan will follow me right to camp."

He looked worried "Are you alright we will come and help"

I just said "I'm fine Jason just be ready in about twenty minutes I'm going to fly in with a monster army right behind me"


	11. Chapter 11 Jason

Jason POV

I stood at the battle line waiting for Percy, the camp was behind me. Hazel was waiting to collapse the tunnels. I hoped that this trap would be enough.

Everyone waited holding their breath for Percy's return.

Being a son of Jupiter I could sense him in the air.

"Everyone he is coming."

Then we heard it Greek curses.

"Percy Jackson Come and fight, for the love of gods stop with the water!"

Then we saw it Percy was really high in the sky with two tornadoes blocking him from attack the spray off most have been more annoying rather than painful.

He got over the boundary line and I yelled "hazel now!"

Everyone held their breath while Percy just panted I'm guessing created two tornadoes took a lot out of you.

There was a crumbling sensation and so many of monsters fell.

The ground around them just kept collapsing.

The camp was cheering. I still felt uneasy it was never this simple.

Just as I was about to relax they entire army came up from the ground.

Some Cyclopes said "our patron will protect us in the earth we will not be easily defeated. You demigods will remain trapped here in this camp as we have no intention of moving."

Of course they didn't want to fight they wanted to trap us here.

I looked around then Clarisse shouted" you picked the wrong camp right everyone"

Mass cheering I shouted over people "re-group"

"What's the plan" some said.

"Percy are you up to making more of those tornadoes?" I asked him.

"One better ohh and Jason can you do the lighting thing on top of Zeus fist"

I nodded. Then I said "archers shot down anything and once we level them out a bit everyone charges."

Everyone nodded.

Percy yelled "everyone back I could lose a little bit of control."

Hey stood in front for a minute with his eyes closed and it was if he was becoming a hurricane.

He then launched it towards the army.

I went to the top of Zeus's fist and felt the tugging sensation in my gut and blasted lighting.

As me and Percy did this the Apollo cabin sprayed them with arrows

In ten minutes the battle looked much more manageable.

Percy yelled "for the gods and camp half blood"

The camp charged into battle.

Piper was fighting a centaur I saw the Percy taking on anyone who dared get close and just slashed them with riptide.

Annabeth was next to him they worked like a well oiled machine.

Leo ran beside me. I pulled out my coin and flipped it into a sword.

I saw a Cyclopes and charged mean while Leo charged and yelled "come on you monsters get me" when came it came at him he said "whoa back up you smell" that surprised it enough for him to get a clean shot.

As I slashed and stabbed my way through the field I was surprised how well the Greeks fought together from what I understood they were more independent fighters but it was group effort here.

Three hours later most of the monsters had scattered I think the expected to block off camp half blood and for us to wait them out.

It was a poorly thought out plan but if Gaea truly controls the doors of death then she wouldn't have to worry about loss of life.

But by no means was it an easy battle the Apollo cabin started to treat the wounded. The line was unbelievable long but it was a victory.

I had seen everyone from the prophecy fight now the new players were as good as my old friends.

I now understood why Percy has survived gods and titans how skill full Annabeth was and frank man that was a cool gift.

Speaking of which I hadn't seen hazel for a while.

"hazel "I shouted.

I looked around I saw Percy and Annabeth at the lake Piper and Leo eating by the trees and Frank was in the line to get treated for a small cut. I went around asking people no one had seen her.

"Percy have you seen hazel"

He shook his head the since of dread I had been feeling since the beginning of the battle sunk in. This fight had been a trick to lure away on of the seven and we had fallen for it.

I told Hazel to dig tunnels in Gaea domain.

Now Hazel was missing to.

* * *

**I will post as soon as possible plz review**


	12. Chapter 12 Frank

Frank POV

I couldn't breathe Hazel was missing and I hadn't realized no one had checked on her after the tunnel collapse.

Percy was furious he had blasted through the ground looking for her. I think moving around was helping him, but me I was frozen in fear where could she be.

The seven came together, Jason spoke first "we will find her" I was praying it was true.

"We need to figure out where she is?" Annabeth said "before we move out, we walked into a trap we can't afford to fall for another one."

I waited for a plan

"Percy where do you think she is?"I was hoping he knew.

"I think she is in the underworld with Nico, now Gaea has both of Hades children where else would they be useful."

If Hazel was back in the underworld what were the odds that she would come out again.

"Percy if we all go down to the underworld I don't think we will come out we need a plan" Jason said.

The kid Leo jumped in "if we go into the underworld we can't take the ship."

Annabeth replied "at this point I think it is best me and Percy go to the underworld to look for Hazel, we have both been there before and Percy knows the underworld better than anyone other than a Hades child."

"No I'm coming with you I need to find Hazel."

Percy shock his head "Gaea wants you dead Frank the best way to do that is for you to follow her into a trap, she wants me alive and I know the underworld better than anyone here if she is down there we will find her you go to Rome with everyone else."

"No I have to find her" I needed to do this.

The girl Piper looked me. "love makes us do stupid things don't fall into her trap"

I was just getting angry they couldn't understand.

"Frank Gaea wants you most of all remember. I know how you feel but it's better for everyone if you go with Jason" Percy said; I felt my anger deflate he looked so worried.

Then the girl Piper said" I think it its best you stay with us and let Percy and Annabeth go then everything will be ok"

I felt so convinced. At this point I could see I wouldn't be able to argue so I nodded.

I stood and watched Percy and Annabeth grabbed there stuff and Leo started to prepare the ship.

Percy ran up to help him being a son of Poseidon he had a way with ships.

Jason just stood by me it was comforting in his own way.

"It will be ok Frank" I just nodded.

The camp wished us luck and insured us that they would protect the camp.

We floated over New York and Percy asked to be dropped off in central park apparently there was an entrance to the underworld there who would have thought.

Annabeth climbed down the rope ladder. Percy stopped for a second and said" if she did down there we will find her promise."

With that he started to climb.

Jason was at the wheel and he started to pull away were sailing to Rome.

Now there was no turning back.


	13. Chapter 13 Annabeths POV

Annabeth POV

I felt such relief to have Percy by my side even if we were going to the underworld.

He is still the same person he will take any risk, but he won't let others do it.

It was so nice to have my seaweed brain back.

We came up to Orpheus entrance and I called out for some wood nymphs they usually like me after Grover's promotion. One came over and helped us out.

Percy and I walked in. I had hoped that I wouldn't return to the underworld until I was dead, but life seems so to love ruining your plans.

We looked around I had my knife drawn at the ready Percy had riptide to.

We continued further into the underworld it was as if no time had passed.

Percy kept staring at the Styx. He was no longer invincible so it must have brought back memories.

"Where should we go" I asked.

Percy looked around "we go to the only man in this place that could direct us. My uncle."

I nodded from what I knew last Percy saw him he held riptide to his head.

We walked passing the fields of punishments they looked like a prison riot. "It's even worse than last time" Percy said.

This wasn't good Hades must be having a hard time controlling the spirits We reached his castle and I grabbed Percy hand and walked in.

We saw him upon his thrown as any god he looked impressive, as scary has last time I had laid eyes on him but more relaxed then if on Olympus.

Percy said "Hello Lord Hades" he looked at Percy like he wanted to step on him.

"What are you doing here Jackson" he looked at him and responded "We are looking for your kids Hazel and Nico"

You could tell that Hades was worried even though he tried not to show it.

"Jackson if they were in the underworld do you not think that I would have located them."

The thought had never occurred seeing as gods had been ignoring there own children.

"Where else would they be Lord Hades if not the underworld where they are the most useful." I replied.

He looked at me and I felt my stomach clench in fear. "Child of Athena do you think that I do not know my own realm my son Nico is not here"

Percy stepped in "What about Hazel?"

"She belongs here I would not be able to tell you" Hades replied. Of course she would just be another deceased spirit.

"Is there a place that isn't well patrolled somewhere you would never check for?" Percy asked. He was not going to get up that easily especially when there was a friend's life at stake.

"Percy why do you care it is just another child of Hades?" sneered Lord Hades, you could just feel the suspicion.

"I care because they both are my friends I don't care who their father is, I don't know what I did to make you hate me for it whatever it is I'm sorry but please help me find them"

Wow I had never heard Percy apologize to a god before. Hades was thrown by it as well.

"If you wanted to hide a soul you would do it in the Asphodel I would start their"

That was not helpful that place was huge. I asked "Is there any way to speed up the process"

Hades looked thoughtfully for a moment but responded "You know the ancient laws child of Athena I can't be involved in your quest but I believe that Percy with his frequent trips to the underworld knows what he must do"

With that he called the furies to have us leave his castle.

I looked at Percy waiting for him to tell me what he meant but he said nothing.

Percy and I walked to the fields of Asphodel. "What do we need? Percy."

"We need Persephone tracking flower" he did not look happy about this and seeing as it was summer Persephone would not be here plus we had no way of contacting her.

We then turned around and went towards her garden, very carefully we picked up a flower going nowhere near the food. Luckily the flower would guide us to our destination according to Percy I wasn't sure how but it worked our only good luck since we arrived in the underworld.

The flower lead us to the fields of Asphodel. We followed it for what seemed like hours. Until we saw her. Chains surrounded her and she looked awful. We ran as we approached her, the souls moved away as if they could sense that something was not right here.

As I went to cut the chains I was thrown back, Percy caught me but when he tried the same thing happened. We tried to wake Hazel up but nothing happened. "Perhaps we should get Hades?"I had no better ideas at this point.

Percy didn't say anything he just tried to slash at the chains but instead he fell to the ground.

I tried to wake him but he would move. I was trapped in the underworld with an unconscious Percy and a near or dead Hazel.


	14. Chapter 14 Jason POV

Jason POV

As we sailed towards Olympus I was worried about Percy and Annabeth I had a deep seeded suspicions something was not right.

The way that Percy went towards the underworld with no fear or hesitation I was impressed.

Percy definitely lived up to his name.

But most importantly he reminded me that you had to tell the people in your life how you felt.

So I decided that before we arrived in Rome, I would tell Piper how I felt about her.

As I looked out on the open sky I wondered what her response would be. I was slightly nervous, truth I would rather fight a sea monster because the idea of her not feeling the same way would hurt a whole lot more.

I walked over to Piper she was always so beautiful it was easy to see the resemblance to her mom.

I held her hand she put her head on my shoulder and we looked out to the endless ocean in front of us.

"Do you think that Hazel is alright?" Piper asked me.

"I think that if she is in the underworld Annabeth and Percy will find her."I said.

"When we get to Rome what do we do then?" she asked.

I was wondering about this to, I was the one who should have had a plan but I wasn't sure.

"We find the Giants and there army and destroy them." Hopefully that sounded confident.

"Look Piper I wanted to talk to you about something" She nodded and was now facing me.

"What is it Jason?" Here goes nothing,

"Look I wanted to let you know that you matter a lot I mean... you are awesome and... I trust you in battle...look I'm not good at expressing my feelings but I need you to know that I love you."

I waited for her response and it was better than I imagine she kissed.

I was blissfully happy completely unaware of what was going on around me.

At this moment in time I was not worried about any one even though I should have been.

* * *

**The next ch will pick up back in the underworld plz review and tell me what you think**


	15. Chapter 15 Percy & Annabths POV

Percy POV

All I could hear was this voice "you are too weak to make the tough choices."

"You can't save the people you love."

It was so loud and so true, I could hear the voice laughing at me. I felt myself go weak.

I felt myself falling into the darkness. Who knows it may be easier with me gone?

Annabeth's POV

"Percy WAKE UP!" but he wouldn't move it was as if the chains were draining the life right out of him without touching him.

I didn't know what to do I was panicking.

Damn it I was a daughter of Athena, it was time to calm down. Formulate a plan, think through this logically.

How do I wake up Percy, WATER. I pulled out my water bottle and poured it down his throat while pinching his nose. If he was awake he would this image was funny.

"Please wake up Percy I just got you back please don't die." I was close to tears because it wasn't working.

Percy POV

I barely heard a voice but it sounded like wise girl.

I couldn't leave her alone not again, but I felt my energy draining.

The voice Gaea I thought _what do you want from me._

**So demigod you remembered, you are far more effective than I thought surprising makes this interesting.**

_Interesting NOW how do I help Hazel. _I didn't want to play her games.

**You can't help her she belongs in the underworld when you made contact with the chains your life started to fade**.

_So why are you talking to me?_

**I was expecting the son of mars to arrive but the death of a child of Pluto is satisfying.**

_What do you mean?_

**Only one of you can survive so you must choice whose life and you cannot leave your wise girl a love story worthy of Aphrodite.**

_You think I would ever sacrifice a friends life for mine I have been ready to die since I was twelve years old I don't fear it, grandma I chose to die so you can't use me._

**If you're ready for death then die pawns are expendable Phineas may not have been worth you dying but Hazel is.**

I felt the voice disappearing.

Here we go right but instead of falling deeper I started to wake up.

Annabeth was shaking me.

Before I could say anything she kissed me.

"Hey maybe I should pass out more often" I chuckled.

"If you do I will kill you myself." I could tell she was worried which was going to make this harder.

I went towards Hazel and grabbed the chains. This time without fainting I could see Hazel becoming more alert.

Her eyes opened.

"Hey, I want you to listen both of you get out of the underworld fast, tell everyone I'm sorry but I won't be coming."

Both girls just started at me.

"What are you talking about Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"I made a deal with Gaea it was either me or Hazel. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction and before you start yelling Hazel is necessary to complete the quest she can find the doors of death."

Annabeth looked at me for a second. She came at me I thought she would hit me but instead she kissed me again it was full of passion and it said everything I was trying to hold in.

"Listen to me wise girl I love you tell my mom and Paul the same thing."

I was getting nervous I didn't want them to see me like this.

She nodded. "We will be together in the end promise."

Hazel came forward and she hit me. "You had no right I'm supposed to be dead you shouldn't have done this"

I looked at her "what would you have done?" the look on her face made it clear.

"So are you still mad wait don't answer that now run."

I felt myself fading fast.

I woke up on the banks of the river Styx.

Thanatos was standing there.

"Percy Jackson this is very odd but there is no death warrant from you I have doubled checked my iPad here."

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"It seems that Hades felt no need to issue one."

This was getting more confused by the minute I felt like I was in math class again.

"I will pull up Hades on Skype and sort this all out don't worry if you died I will confirm it." He looked like he thought he was reassuring.

Hades appeared on the screen.

"This is a onetime offer Gaea won't get the satisfaction of killing you in my back yard."

I didn't know what to say.

"Thank you Lord Hades I owe you one."

"Keep my children safe and never insult the dangers of the underworld again, face the dangers in Rome I'll enjoy your struggles."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update but i had exams there will be a few more chapters before the story comes to an end Please Review**


	16. Chapter 16 Hazel POV

Hazel POV

I felt so guilty I could barely see straight Percy was dead because of me.

When I first saw him he seemed to be a god I have never met a more powerful demigod in my two lives and I'm responsible for his death.

Annabeth was running alongside me as we reached the exit to Central Park she looked at me and said "It isn't your fault Percy would always make that choice. He will wait in Elysian Fields waiting for us to be together."

She sounded like she had been expecting this from the beginning.

I could understand that missing he could be in pain dead he is and always be one of the greatest heroes in history.

"Your right we will grieve after but for now we join everyone else and kick Gaea ass."

Annabeth nodded. "We need to find a way to join everyone else?"

I thought and I couldn't figure a way to catch up to the ship. "Let's just go to the airport and meet everyone in Rome" I said.

Annabeth nodded, she looked so sad so drained.

Then we looked behind us there was Percy standing like nothing had happened at all he said "Planes aren't the best idea Zeus would blast me out of the sky especially once he finds out the Hades stopped me from dyeing a direct defiance of his order"

He looked so happy about pissing off Zeus. He walked over to Annabeth and said "I'm so sorry for always putting you in this position one day we will get to be happy together I promise"

She just nodded and for the first time I saw how unfair Percy life has been.

I felt like I was intruding on a private moment because Annabeth just hugged Percy I could see the tears falling down her face.

She really had been put through an emotional rollercoaster.

After they broke apart I said "I'm glad you're not dead."

Percy said "Don't mention it" the look he gave me said the matter was closed.

"So how do you guys propose we catch up with the ship?" I asked.

"Boat" was Percy response.

We ran out of central Park and hailed a cab. Percy told the cabby to go to the nearest dock.

After we paid I noticed the obvious flaw in our plan "We don't have a boat and no where enough money to buy or even rent a boat."

Percy and Annabeth shared a look. "We know that Hazel look were demigods let's face it if the police aren't that scary plus we will return the boat when were done." Percy said.

I had a feeling that this wasn't the first time they had stolen something for a quest "So you're saying we are stealing a boat"

"No not really more like confiscating for the greater good." Annabeth said.

I laughed "Hey if this is our biggest problem it's awesome."

The both smiled they were thinking the same thing.

We looked around and found a sail boat that Percy said he could control.

We boarded.

That's when we saw the security guards come around they took one look at us and shouted "STOP YOU KIDS" but Percy was too fast for them he had the boat sailing out before they reached the end of the dock.

"How long can you keep up this pace Percy" I asked.

He smiled "This is my domain however long it takes the ocean feels so good after dyeing"

Annabeth looked up and said "Yah what was the point of that"

"She wanted Frank dead so he would have bargained his life for Hazels she hid her because she didn't want me and you to find her"

Oh my gods I would have to tell Frank that in no way was he to die for me.

For the rest of the night Annabeth and I just watched as Percy propelled the boat towards Rome he seemed to know exactly where to go.

He even ate while standing there.

I guess we were all anxious about Rome and what our friends were facing.

* * *

**Please Review hope u like it :)**


	17. Chapter 17 Leo POV

Leo POV

We had just landed in Rome. Jason had made sure that we secured the ship.

I was looking around you could tell that this place was beautiful. I could see why every road led there.

My best friend finally had the courage to tell the girl of his dreams the truth really did they think that I was that unobservant that I wouldn't notice there whole exchange.

"So Cap what now?"

That's when the goddess appeared. Well not goddess but Thalia was pretty damn close.

"Hey little brother" she said looking unavailable as always.

"Hi Thalia good news?" he asked looking hopeful. Seeing as we still didn't know if Hazel was ok we could use some.

Frank was just sitting in the corner of the ship waiting.

I felt so bad for him he seemed like a good guy.

"I'm afraid not" Thalia said interrupting my thought. "We have no idea what's going on here or where the doors of death our"

"But aren't you like working for a goddess?" I asked I felt so awkward around her.

She looked at me and said "Remember Zeus direct order to not be involved about a 5 hours ago he called all gods back to Olympus no one is going to interfere after this according to Artemis we are on our own"

"That's great they can't help us save them" Piper said. She always had a bit of a temper.

"So now what?" hopefully somebody had an idea.

Frank came down and said "We learn and plan research where better to find out about the gods then there original home." We nodded nobody knowing what to say.

And since I didn't want to offend him I didn't say anything I would probably say the wrong thing. So we boarded the ship and started to research. Thalia went back to her hunters.

A few hours later we saw a ship approaching us. "Dudes look who it is" I shouted. Percy, Annabeth and most importantly Hazel who was Alive. Frank almost went overboard with excitement.

We all ran out of the boat and met them at the dock. Frank ran towards Hazel and kissed her. After that it was a bit awkward so I decided to break the ice. "That's so romantic I feel like kissing someone come here Jason."

With that everyone started laughing. Piper responded with "Sorry Leo find your own man he's mine" and she kissed him. Jason was blushing which made everyone else laugh again.

This was a much better ending to our night.

* * *

**Please Review :) hope u like it**


	18. Chapter 18 Jason POV

Jason POV

This was a strange sight.

Greek and Roman demigods working together, two completely different demigods as their leaders.

One a son of Poseidon the other Jupiter you would not believe it if you hadn't seen it.

On the Argo II a tribute to my namesakes ship one that is another contradiction.

I Jason Grace was about to help lead seven completely different demigods into a war against the oldest goddess Gaea.

I still had trouble believing it sometimes.

I looked around we were all studying our opponents preparing. We were at war and we were alone in it.

Looking out to Rome I could see why it was worth defending the architecture was beautiful it wasn't to late you could hear the laughter ringing from the streets at times.

"Humanity that's what were fighting for Jason, every life that depends on the gods" Percy said.

He had a knack to catch up to my train of thought but I guess that's because he was been here before "how does it feel going to war again?"

He looked at me and said "like nothing changed this had been my life for 4 years but its felt like forever, for a few months I could picture a normal life but now it's normal for a demigod"

I nodded. I had been in one major battle, though we fought against titans we never really were that involved only a few went over the Saturn's side.

"What do you think will happen next, will the gods change their minds?"

"I really don't know when Hades saved my life I think it was the final straw, Zeus is many things but one thing he hates is to be disobeyed."

It was still hard to believe that this was my dad.

"He loves you its just hard for him to show it"

"You know I hate it when you read my mind its annoying." I responded Percy just laughed.

"I'll stop at least I will try but I can't help it sometimes it just slips out."

"Do you think we will be ready for this battle Percy?" As the waves crash around us he considers.

"No one ever be ready this is a war nothing happens the way you plan but I think we all will work well together."

As we both looked are friends sitting pouring over books learning everything they could. I couldn't help but agree but whatever we faced we would face together.

With that I knew no danger would be too great as a team we would successes. Juno had it right the greatest demigods together.

The seven of us united would face whatever Gaea would through at us.

The End

* * *

**This is the final Chapter please tell me what you think. and thanks for reading :)**


End file.
